Kazuki's Suicide?
by Pete the Rock
Summary: The powerful wizard is willing to submit his own life, by using the last of his magic, but someone doesn't want him to die. KAYL Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Maburaho. I do own the poem call "Me, Myself, and Suicide."

* * *

A/N: Do not take the title seriously, and I do apologize if the poem doesn't fully fit with the story.

* * *

_**Kazuki's Suicide?

* * *

**_

_Everyone is different.  
White, black, even talkitive or shy.  
But people wonder why,  
This boy was alone._

* * *

Kazuki Shikimori was a student in the Aoi Academy, a school for first-class magicians. He appeared to be your everyday, run-in-the-mill teenager at best. However, he wasn't at the top of game. In fact, he was considered useless by his peers, because he had he lowest scores throughout the academy, was nowhere near athletic fitness, and was accused of peeping into the girls locker rooms and girls in their undergarments in the nurse's office. It only got worse._

* * *

_

_He never sat with anyone;  
__Never played against someone.  
__But was it his decision,  
__To be alone?_

* * *

He started his high school life with eight spell counts, thus if used, he'd die and his body would be dust in the wind. Now he only had one spell count, after he saved the school several times under various circumstances. The thing is, was that no one realized or cared about their lives being saved by Kazuki. Even by lunchtime, he was always getting the cold shoulder._

* * *

_

_No.  
People said "no."  
Everyone said "no."  
Even the girls said "no."_

_He was forced to be alone.  
__...To sit alone,  
__...To play alone,  
__...To eat alone,  
__...To have people be told (by others) to leave alone.

* * *

_

His rejections were taking so much of a toll, he became depressed. For a week, he stayed in his dorm room at the Saiun Dormitory, hoping someone would notice. Not one living specimen seemed to mind. In fact, the whole school body was glad to rid of him for a week. When he returned, a group of boys crowded the front gate, waiting for his arrival. When Kazuki made it, he was ambushed, beatened and bloody. Dr. Akai, who resided in the Nurse's Office, treated his physical wounds, but nothing else.

* * *

_It became too much for him.  
One night, he had a plan,  
To help his problem._

* * *

Kazuki stood in his room, looking hard at his hands. "I guess that no one cares that I have the genes to produce the next powerful magician," he moaned. "If they don't want me here, then they can have their wish." His body was starting to glow, ready to unleash a powerful spell, like one that could devistate the world.

* * *

_All of a sudden, another student,  
A female, in fact,  
Burst through the bedroom door,  
To stop his self-inflicting attack._

* * *

She tackled Kazuki to the ground, and held him down by using her entire body weight. "Stop this, Kazuki," the pink-haired girl commanded. Kazuki struggled to free himself, but couldn't.

"What are you doing, Yuna?"

* * *

_"Why are you doing this!" she yelled,  
Demanding an answer.  
"Nobody wants me," he said,  
Dishing the answer._

_

* * *

_"Can you talk to me, about it?" Kazuki thought, at first, Yuna was another student who would take advantage of his failure as a student, and make fun at him.

"I don't know. How can I trust you, if the whole body won't help me?"

"How would I know? I've never been in any of your classes, and Nakamaru threatened to rape me if I did make contact with you."

"He would what?"

"Listen to me, Kazuki..."

* * *

_"Those people are jerks," she said respectivley.  
"They pick on you for no reason."  
"They treat me like I did treason,"  
He continued, "that's why nobody likes me."_

* * *

"I only have one spell to go, and since no one bother to show any remorse, what choice did I have?" Worried, Yuna shook her head, trying to get Kazuki's attention away from his hand.

"You're wrong, Kazuki. Am I not showing remorse?" Hearing her reaction, Kazuki lunged forward and embraced Yuna in a hug.

"Actually, Yuna, you're...the first to show me."

* * *

_Stroking his hair and grabbing the gun,  
The girl, for hours, talked about the boy's situation.  
She, even, decided to sleepover with the boy._

_The next day, before school,  
The two talked to a teacher.  
The girl explained about the disrespection,  
Like most students, about Sept. 11._

* * *

"So, you see, Miss Iba, Kazuki should be treated more like a human being, rather than trash," Yuna pointed out to the brunette teacher.

"Kazuki, how long has this been going on?" Iba asked.

"Since I was enrolled here," Kazuki admitted. "I've helped with the school many times on end, but I've never been acknowledged at all. Instead, I was ignored or beaten up. I guess they don't like a person who comes to this school with only the ability to use magic eight times." Iba was caught off-guard with the note of Kazuki's spell count at the beginning.

"Then, why did you enroll here in the first place?"

"I know I won't be here for long, but I was hoping I could teach my child the uses of magic." Yuna nodded in agreement. Iba smiled, understanding what Kazuki's intentions were.

"I guess I've mistaken you for a foolish student, but you proved me wrong. I'll see you in class."

* * *

_The class: later that day,  
The teacher started.  
"I've talked to a student, this morning,  
About being mistreated.  
Why is that?  
What did he ever do to you?  
He's no more different from all of you!  
Your acts around him aren't cool!"_

_No one laughed.  
Everyone felt guilty.  
They almost succeeded on something they never thought about._

_She continued, "You're lucky that he's alive and well.  
But I want an answer.  
W-H-Y! Why, why, why!"_

* * *

The tone of Miss Iba scared the living daylights out of the whole classroom. Never in Iba's career has she been so pissed off at the class, it was a real shock to the principle, who was in his office on the other side of the school. Most of the students were paralyzed with fear, unsure of how to reply to Iba's tirade.

* * *

_People explained that he was alone,  
Looking for someone to talk to,  
And they didn't want him to._

* * *

During the rest of their time, Yuna tutored Kazuki, helping him catch up on the rest of the school. When he graduated, he was listed as an A/B student with honors, as well as Yuna. Then, before they got their diplomas, Kazuki wanted to speak up. "I wanted to address the class and allow Yuna to step forward," he said. As soon as Yuna got on stage... "Yuna, you've helped me through everything: my failing studies, my lonliness, even when it all seemed hopeless, when everyone turned me down, when no one else aided to my call for help. I wanted to bring this up, and I believe this is the best time, if any." He knelt to one knee and presented a white jewelery box, opening it with a gold ring inside. "Yuna Miyama, will you marry me?" Surprised to see this, she hugged the man she helped through all kinds of turmoil. 

"Kazuki, yes!" she cheered in tears. "I wanted to be your wife for a long time." The crowd cheered in congratulating Kazuki for his proposal, as they kissed on stage.

* * *

_Today, the boy and girl are married,  
And the attempted suicide has been forgotten.  
Not to mention how much respect he recieved._

* * *

**The End.

* * *

**

_This story has yet to happen,  
Whether you're the victim or hero.  
Make friends, and many a story.  
Only you can turn your sorrow, or another's, into glory._


End file.
